Skyfall
by Kiwione
Summary: Yohane/Hana. / Yohane no sabía porqué deseaba morir, sólo sabía que necesitaba morir, antes de que Hna estuviese maldito por su culpa..."


**Skyfall.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber.

**Advertencias:**Shonen-ai. Drama. Tensión sexual (¿?) CRACK.

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King Flowers no es mío, es de papá Takei, aunque me encuentro enojada con él porque ya no mencionó a Watt (¿?)

* * *

**Tomo único.**

* * *

—Yo soy el heredero de los Asakura… —gemía Yohane. Golpear su cabeza contra el árbol en el que estaba sentado se había vuelto una rutina consumista… Cerrar sus ojos y pensar que todo estaría bien, que al día siguiente podría despertar en los brazos de su bella hermana Luka y todo sería como la menta…

Oh, Luka…

Cuán apenada estaría de verlo en ese estado…

¿Qué pensaría Hao?

"_Somos hermosos, como diamantes en el cielo…"_ le había escuchado una vez, no sabía dónde… Sólo había pasado un día frío en invierno, observando los escaparates de las tiendas y había escuchado de una voz femenina… Había creído que era Luka, pero esa no era la voz de su hermana…

—¡Yo soy el heredero de los Asakura! —volvió a gritarse a sí mismo con los ojos apretados y los labios curvados en un rictus satánico, maldiciendo a su Dios, observando a Hana en su mente e invocando a los Demonios más paganos…

Hana…

Hana Asakura.

Sonrió como una muñeca defectuosa sin abrir son empobrecidos ojos; cansados como sus huesos y carme putrefacta. Hastiado de vivir… —¿Me dejarías destrozar tu corazón…? —preguntó a la Luna, porque desear a Hana Asakura, quererlo con él no estaba bien…

Oh, no, por supuesto que no lo estaba…

—¿Tan fiel le eres a Hao como para no arriesgarte por mí, Yohane?

Aún podía escuchar su voz resuelta, sus cuerdas vocales aturdiéndolo y el sonido resbalando por las paredes como sangre viscosa… Yohane deseaba convencerse de que desear y amar con la misma aplastante necesidad que él deseaba a Hana no estaba bien…

¿Era capaz de desear a un demonio con rostro de ángel?

Oh, desear al demonio era desear el Oprobio, la Sodomía, el Infierno, el Apocalipsis, la Bestia, las Furias y las Parcas, los seiscientos sesenta y seis azotes con él látigo de la vergüenza… Desear las Drogas de Luna Llena.

—¡NO! ¡No te deseo! Jamás volveré… Jamás volveré a sucumbir ante ti… —gimió de nuevo, apretándose un costado con la mano, arrancando de su piel cada una de las caricias y cada uno de los besos que se habían profesado…

Porque ésta era la realidad de Yohane: deseaba el Oprobio, la Sodomía, el Infierno, el Apocalipsis, la Bestia, las Furias y las Parcas, las seiscientas sesenta y seis embestidas que Hana le regaló esa noche antes de derramarse en sus entrañas y en su corazón…

"_¿Y quién crees que eres? Corriendo y corriendo de una estrella a otra… Coleccionando trozos de corazón…" _—¿Yohane…? —escuchar su nombre y llorarle a la Luna, llorarle a Rumiel, a Zabaroth, a Alesie para que se llevaran su alma…

_«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuál es el número que tallaré en__tu frente?»_

—No hay tiempo Hana…

Nunca hubo tiempo; su destino desde el principio había sido ser enemigos naturales… Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era que así, con la luna marchita, Hao viniera, tomara a Hana y lo amarrara… Oh, era la escena perfecta…

Y como si le hubiese convocado… Hao llegó.

—Mi hermoso sobrino… —lo miró con su sonrisa de gato diabólico y con cadenas de fuego que jamás dañarían su piel le encadenó a unos árboles cercanos a ellos…

—¡HAO! ¡DÉJALO!

No, Hao no haría caso…

—¿Qué buscas Yohane? Dímelo… —el Demonio se posicionó frente a él, con su traje naranjo con flores de colores… Detrás de él venían ese trío de vampiresas hermosas… Ellas se alimentaban de la fe humana… ¿Sabes cómo se les llama a los vampiros que chupan fe?

Santos.

—Hana está maldito por mi culpa… ¡No quiero que lo esté!

Podía observar su cabello rubio mecerse con frenesí, intentado liberarse de las llamas del señor del fuego… No, Hana jamás lograría algo así…

—Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuántas almas alberga tu cuerpo? —Yohane, desesperado, gruñó, la vida se le iba de a poco… Y Hao no dejaba de maldecir a Hana

—¡Una! ¡Una!

—¿Cuántas almas tiene Hana?

—¡Una!

—Una él, una tú, tú estás en él, y él está en ti…

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Por favor…! ¡Hao…!

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, alma por alma. ¿Aceptas?

—Está bien… —sus ojos vagaron observando a Hana con el ceño fruncido en un rictus diabólico… —Te dije que no lo hicieras Hana…

—¿Aceptas?

—¡Sí!

Hao le dijo que de los dos, le dijera en voz alta el nombre de quien esa noche no se salvaría… Yohane cerró los ojos con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro, con singular fluidez, observando en su mente a Luka, su preciosa hermana…

Miró a Hana también, sus ojos estaban llorosos… No quería hacerlo sufrir, era por él, por quien hacía esto… Después de pensárselo, dijo:** Yohane Asakura.**

Las vampiresas le tomaron por las extremidades guiándole a una alberca de color rojo, del color de la sangre… Yohane no hizo el intento de escapar aún cuando sabía qué era el Cántaro Ritual… gimió cuando el trío de la flor le aventó sobre esa piscina, con su ropa consumiéndose por el ácido de la misma y Yohane de repente sintió que de nuevo estaba protegido en el útero materno…

—¡NO! —pudo escuchar que alguien gritaba, pero no podía observar, de repente se encontraba flotando entre amnios, con sangre robada de bebés recién nacidos y úteros marchitos… a su mente vino la noche en que por fin pudo estar con Hana, el primer gemido que salió de la boca del rubio le transformó.

Era como su cuerpo se hubiese dividido en dos personas diferentes, con dos voces diferentes y con dos objetivos diferentes, se había convertido en su amante esa noche, Yohane escuchaba sus gemidos y para él, era como si Hana le estuviera rezando a los Demonios de la lujuria, a los Dioses, a la Luna… a lo que fuera, al Sexo… No lo sabía.

Cuando Yohane quiso abrir la boca para respirar, se encontró tragando esa misma sustancia viscosa y ácida que le mataba lentamente… recordó cómo esa misma noche, él mismo le cantaba a la Muerte, al Sexo, al Cadáver de su madre, al Cadáver propio y a las drogas de Luna Llena…

Recordó cómo con cada embestida, le dijo a Hana cuánto le amaba, mientras el demonio rubio con rostro de querubín le repetía que eso estaba mal… Yohane jamás podría borrar el error de su piel… Jamás podría olvidar cómo le rechazó después del sexo y le destrozó…

—Puedes suicidarte en paz, pedazo de basura…

* * *

**FIN.**

**Seh, Hana es malote porque no ama a Yohane más que a Mencho & yo amo todo lo que venga de Hao (¿?) aunque siempre los haga sufrir… En fin, hacía mucho que tenía los pedacitos de éste fic, pero no lo había subido~ & después ayer vi que alguien más ya había subido el primer fic de ellos dos & me enojé ¬¬ pero luego se me pasó porque esa misma persona me dejó un review en uno de mis ficos :yaoming: en fin~ espero que les guste : )**

**Gracias. **


End file.
